


I Like Bad Boys and I Know They Love Me

by Oddcompass



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie eating, Creampies, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Smut, Snowballing, spitting, wow that’s a lot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: “Don’t do that or I may be tempted to have you right here.” He kept his face close to yours, close enough to kiss again if you wanted.“Maybe that’s what I want.” Your eyes flickered to his lips and back up.———In other words: You’re horny, Asmo’s horny, and Solomon shows up.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 334





	I Like Bad Boys and I Know They Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> pls obey me! team let me fuck the demons and their friends that’s all i want pls :((((( 
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this myself so there’s probably some errors. I hope you enjoy regardless!

Thumping bass and flashing lights surrounded you, an inhuman and lively air filling the room. You were seated beside Asmodeus at the bar, a drink sat neatly in front of the both of you. You could feel the eyes of other demons on you, watching your every move but not approaching. Perhaps that was thanks to Asmodeous being there or you being the only human i side the club.

Regardless, you were having a good time. You’ve finally gotten to be alone with Asmo, or, well, as alone as you could be in a room filled with people. At least none of his brothers were here to interrupt you. The two of you have been hitting it off for a long while now. You’ve got to share kisses and small touches here or there but nothing too serious. His brothers seemed to have a sixth sense whenever you’re around Asmo for too long because they’ll rip you from his side as soon as possible.

You’ve been making moves on him for the past couple nights. The other’s prescence had been scarce, so why not try and make the most of it, right? Wrong, apparently. They still found ways to keep the two of you seperated with silly excuses. You were starting to get backed up with all the cockblocking they’re doing to you. You didn’t even really get the privacy to tend to yourself since the brothers kept wanting to spend movies nights and such with you.

“Isn’t this drink so good?” Asmo turned to you, his eyes seeming to glow on the low light. You opened your mouth to reply, but he cut you off. “It’s even better if you taste it from my mouth.”

Before you could even question what he meant, his mouth was on yours. He tasted of the fruity drink the two of you had been sipping on and for a moment you completely forgot just how public the two of you were being.

You went to deepen the kiss, your fingertips tracing up his thigh. Asmo broke away, a blush on his cheeks and a smile on his lips.

“Don’t do that or I may be tempted to have you right here.” He kept his face close to yours, close enough to kiss again if you wanted.

“Maybe that’s what I want.” Your eyes flickered to his lips and back up. 

His answer was to kiss you again, pressing one of his hands against yours and pushing until it cupped his erection. He moaned in your mouth, tongue pushing past your lips to play with yours. You shivered as you kissed him back, the world around you slipping away. It wasn’t often you actually got to go this far with him and you were excited to see where the night would take you.

“I didn’t expect to see the two of you here.”

And you were already interuppted. Again. You felt like screeching at the top of your lungs.

Asmodeus broke away with a pout, though he kept your hand pressed against him, squeezing occasionally. When he saw who was speaking, however, his eyes lit up.

”Solomon!”

Said man smiled down at the two of you, a drink of his own in his hand that he placed beside yours. “I thought I had seen you both over here.” His eyes flicked down, clearly seeing your hand still holding onto Asmo’s cock through his pants. “Causing trouble, are we?”

“Wanna join us?” You smirked up at him. “Three’s company, after all.”

Asmodeus gasped, hands clasping together. “Oh my! I never thought you’d be so bold. It’s kinda turning me on more.”

You could tell from how he twitched under your hand.

“Well?” You directed your question to Solomon. “Want to warm up on the dancefloor with us?”

Solomon laughed and held out his hands. “Sounds like fun to me.”

You and Asmo eargerly took hold of his hands, following him to the dancefloor. You had to bump past drunk demons to make it there, but you were able to find a spot big enough for the three of you to move about. 

Asmo pulled you against him, sure to have his erection pressing against your thigh. Solomon was quick to press up behind you, hands on your hips as he moved with the music.

Surprisingly, no one seemed to pay the three of you much attention. Or, perhaps it was that you were too engrossed in the two men surrounding you to care. Whatever it was, you swayed your hips to the hypnotic beat, placing a hand on either man’s shoulder. The three of you kept close together as you danced, touching each other throughout it all.

Solomon had his lips pressed against the back of your neck, pressing kisses or swiping his tongue there, making you shiver. Asmodeus had one of his legs between yours, hips rubbing up against you. Even Solomon was getting hard against your ass, his fingers digging into your hips the tiniest of bits.

“Damn,” Asmo cursed, leaning up to press his lips against your ear. “Move like this.”

He placed his hands over Solomon’s directing your hips to move up to meet his, moaning softly at the friction it caused. He kept your hips moving, kissing your jawline.

“Don’t leave me out like that,” Solomon whined playfully. “I want to feel good, too.”

The three of you fell into a rhythm were they were less so dancing with you and more so taking turns humping you. Asmo had you in the upswing and Solomon had you on the downswing. At that point, you panties would be stained with how wet you were. Things like this doesn’t happen very often for you and realization of it being with the Avatar of Lust himself as well as with his favorite boytoy? You were definietly going to take advantage of the situation.

You turned Asmo’s lips to yours just as Solomon started to suck at the side of your neck. The rhythm slawly started to fall apart at that point. Everyone being too wound up in each other, hands and mouths wandering. It was honestly beginning to feel like a dream to you. A dream you hoped you’d never wake up from.

“We’re getting a few stares,” Solomon spoke, bringing the two of you out of your stupor. “Perhaps we should find somewhere more secluded.”

“I’m too horny for that right now!” Asmo whined against your lips. “Can’t we just do it here?”

You rolled your eyes at his dramatic ways even if you were starting to share his sentiments. Your pussy was throbbing between your legs a d was desperately wanting immediate attention.

“Follow me.” 

Neither you or Asmo had time to retort. Solomon moved assuredly through the crowd with the both of you in tow, easily pushing past the other club goers. It didn’t take long to break free of the crowd, ending up on a darker side of the club. There weren’t nearly as many people there and the ones that were there were scattered. Solomon kept the two of you moving until you reached a booth in the far corner. It was in the shape of a half circle, big and plush enough to house many people at once.

“Here. This should work.” Solomon slid into the booth, eyeing you and Asmo. “Why don’t you join me?”

You slid in beside him, your back pressed into the middle of the thick seat. As soon as Asmo settled in beside you, said demon had picked up the leg closest to him, placing it over his own leg. Solomon copied him with your other leg, leaving you vulnerable between them.

“While we touch you...” Asmo started, fingers pushing up under your short skirt.

“You can touch us,” Solomon finished, pulling his cock out of its confines, Asmo following suit.

Oh, this was going to be a really fun night.

Both of your hands wrapped around their thick cocks as their fingers pulled your panties aside. Their fingers slipped between your folds, gathering up your wetness. They then drifted in opposite directions, one up and one down. A deft pair of fingers circled your clit while another pumped in and out of you. 

You moaned their names, your own hands setting to work on them. Stroking their cocks proved to be a little difficult with their distracting hands, but you thought you did well. Asmodeus was whispering encouraging words your way while Solomon rolled his hips up to meet your hand. Their cocks felt heavy and warm in your hands, their precum slicking your palms. 

You were sure that the other patrons that were close enough could hear all the noise the three of you were making, but you hardly cared at that point. What was the worse they could do? Kick you out? There were plenty of other places you could go. 

Instead of focusing on others, you brought your attention back to the delightful work of their fingers in and on you. They occasionally switched spots, showcasing their deft fingers. You couldn’t keep up with who was doing what, but their teamwork was working wonders on you. Your lower half was twitching between them as you pumped their cocks in alternating strokes. Your voice was raising as their fingers worked you harder and faster. If they kept it up, you were going to cum already.

“Look at you, sweet thing,” Asmo mumbled in your ear. “You sound so adorable already. I can’t wait to have you screaming my name.”

Solomon chuckled at his words, moving in to kiss you. “I agree with that sentiment. Although, I’m more interested in giving a little taste test right now.”

“Do it.” You words came out harsher than you intended but you couldn’t help it. They’re fingers were working magic on you but you wanted, no, needed more. “Eat me out now.”

“So demanding! I like it.” Asmo kissed you, tongue sensually playing with yours. Even his kisses had your body feeling hotter. 

Solomon did listen to your words and slid onto his knees between the two of you. You missed his warmth but it wasn’t for long. Tongue and lips replaced what was there before, leaving you whimpering. 

Solomon ate you out like a man starved, suckling and savoring everything you had to offer. Your hands went to his hair to tug. He moaned in response but didn’t break away from your cunt, only going harder.

Asmo ran his hands up under your shirt until your breasts spilled out into the warm air. His hands gently cupped them as he kept kissing you. His fingers expertly tweaked your nipples, pulling and pinching every so often. 

You were putty between them as they worked you in tandem, bring you closer and closer to the edge. You kept pulling Solomon's hair, pressing him as close to you as you possibly could. Humping Solomon’s face while Asmo kissed and touched you had to be the peak of bliss. It felt too good not to be. You were moaning and whimpering into Asmo’s mouth, said man breaking apart to nip at your lips only to dive back in.

You had no time to warn them of your impending orgasm, but something told you that they wouldn’t care for a warning anyways.

With one last tug on his hair, you were cumming. Your hips kept moving, rocking against Solomon’s face with wild abandon to chase the rest of your high. 

Asmo giggled into your mouth as you trembled between them, pulling back to watch the display. “Look at what you did to her, Solomon. She’s shaking like a leaf.”

“I see that. And what a pleasant sight it is.” His eyes took in your form, smirking at you.

“Now it’s my turn. Don’t you want my beautiful cock in your mouth?” Asmo pushed said cock towards him, the tip grazing Solomon's slick lips. “I know you want to taste me, too.”

Solomon shot you a glance, eyes blown wide with lust as he licked his lips, looking back to the cock in his face. “Of course I do.”

Then he was downing Asmo’s cock. You had to admit, watching Solomon take his cock like that was exciting. He was so good at it, too. He was loud as he slurped the demon into his throat and mouth, a hand coming up to help shimmy his pants down enough to free his balls. Solomon cupped and massaged them, easily taking Asmo’s thrusts.

“You’re always so good at this, Solomon,” he purred, head lolling back. “So good at taking my cock like that.”

You took one of Asmo’s hand from your chest and pressed it against your pussy. “Finger me, Asmodeus. That’s an order.”

“I love when you’re assertive with me,” he whimpered, following your demands.

Fuck, his fingers were amazing in you. He was doing the simplest things but the way he did it made it feel so much better. The way he circled your clit, gently played between your folds,vigorously fingered you. It was all too good. Coupled with the way Solomon’s head bobbed between Asmo’s legs and his panting breaths had you tipping over the edge again.

Asmo kissed you, whimpering about how badly he’s been wanting to see you like that, falling apart because of him. It somehow felt sweet.

“Solomon, Solomon,” Asmo hummed, a hand going to the man’s hair to push. “Make sure you swallow it all for me. Like you always do.”

Solomon couldn’t really respond, but you heard him hum around Asmo’s cock, looking up at the demon’s face.

Then Asmo was shaking, hips rocking up into Solomon’s face. You could hear Solomon swallowing it all down, could see his Adam’s apple bob with the effort of it. Asmo seemed to go on for a while, voice pitched high and face an alluring shade of red across his cheeks and nose. He honestly looked beautiful cumming like that and you idly wondered if it was a result of him becoming a demon or if he was always like that.

Finally, Solomon pulled back with a pop, swallowing the remnants. He opened his mouth and showed it to Asmo, lifting his tongue before smiling. “See? All gone.”

“Just how I like it.” Asmo praised.

Asmo pulled Solomon up by his chin to kiss him, humming into it. It was a slow yet passionate make out session, made even better by the fact that Asmo was still slowly playing with you.

When they broke apart, Asmo patted his legs, glancing at you from the corner of his eye. “Sit on my cock, sweetheart.”

You hesitated for a moment, thinking to yourself. You weren’t going to reject the idea, however, so you followed his instructions, crawling up into his lap. Besides, he’s a demon. He can handle however much you weigh with ease.

Your back pressed up against his chest as your hips hovered over his cock. His hands held your hips, lowering you down onto him. You both moaned at the feeling of him finally entering you. Your cunt fluttered around him, still sensitive from your previous orgasms. It didn’t take long for you to speed up, meeting his thrusts with your own. The sound of skin slapping skin added to your overall arousal, knowing that there were plenty others who could hear and watch if they so chose. 

Solomon had stood by that time, leaning back against the table as he pulled his shirt up, watching you ride Asmo. He was jerking off, matching your tempo and biting his lip. He was close enough that if you leaned forward, you could blow him. You mouth watered at the thought and so you followed through.

You had to pause and readjust, but you were finally able to get up close to his dripping cock. He hadn’t even gotten to cum yet, so why not lend him your mouth?

“That’s it,” he hummed, pushing his cock past your lips. His hands were on the back of your head, keeping you down. “Your mouth feels so good.”

“I want to feel her mouth, too.” Asmo huffed sounded childish despite his thrusting hips. “Oh, well. There’s always next time.”

You easily lost yourself in the rhythm of bouncing on Asmo’s cock and sucking Solomon’s. He hit the back of your throat every time, forcing you to relax it. You hallowed your cheeks around him, tongue never still as it traced along his shaft. He seemed to enjoy it, voice dropping a pitch as he moved faster.

Asmo was moving faster, as well. He dug his fingers into your hips and he snapped his agajnst your ass. You would have been screaming his name if it weren’t already full. His thrusts were perfectly timed, perfectly deep, perfectly filling. You’ve never slept with someone quite like Asmo and you knew he’d love to hear it.

Solomon was soon forcing your head to move at the rhythm he wanted, one hand pushing and pulling your head while the other braced himself against the table. The taste of his precum coated your tongue and you moaned around him. That seemed to be just what he needed.

He came deep in your mouth, hips stuttering to a stop. The way he said your name sent shivers down your spine. He kept himself pressed against your face as he came down before slipping out. 

You didn’t swallow it, an idea conjuring in your mind. 

You montioned for Solomon to come down to you, tapping your lips. He gave you a puzzled look for a moment before it seemed to register what you wanted.

“Filthy woman,” his smile had an edge to it, one that had you eager for his mouth on yours.

When he descended to you, you rose up as much as you could to meet him halfway, Asmo still pounding into you. As soon as he kissed you, you opened your mouth to share his load. He clearly enjoyed it, kissing you harder and taking more of his own seed into his mouth.

He pulled back, keeping it in his mouth as he bent down to Asmo. The shorter of the two didn’t resist at all. In fact, he ordered Solomon to spit it into his wide open mouth. He did so, sealing it with a kiss. You stayed turned back to watch them, enthralled by how easily they slotted together. They clearly knew what the other liked, their prior experience not lost on you. 

A string of saliva kept them attached when Solomon broke apart, taking his cock in hand. He eyed your bouncing body, stroking himself.

“Do you think he can fit inside with me?” Asmo panted, hands going to your pussy to stretch it open. “You’re so tight, but I think we should give it a shot. What do you think, darling?”

“Fuck, yes,” you nodded enthusiastically. “Do whatever you want to me. I don’t care anymore. Just make me feel good.”

“Don’t worry about that, sweetheart,” Asmo’s breath ghosted across your face. “We’ll make sure you’ll feel like you’ve died and gone to heaven. I am here, after all. I could make even Lord Diavolo a mess beneath me.”

At this point, you wouldn’t doubt it. Asmo had you feeling as if you were on cloud nine with his dick alone. But having Soloman join? Maybe Asmo’s words would bear fruit.

Asmo readjusted the both you to give Solomon better access. He pressed one knee onto the plush leather for balance as he pressed the tip of his cock against your enterence.

“You ready?”

You nodded, sweating dotting your brow. You just wanted to get railed at that point. It’s been months of you lusting after Asmodeus and now that you have him and an enticing extra, you were eager to get even more.

Then he started to push in. You were so wet that he got further in with his initial push than you thought he would. Pain was present, but he worked his way slowly into you, pausing whenever you gave him the red light. After a bot of stop and go, he finally seated himself within you.

You felt stuffed, filled to the brim. You feared that you’d break in half soon, shatter into a million pieces too difficult to put back together. Asmo had your legs in either of his hands to keep them apart while Solomon had his arms caging you and Asmo in. Neither moved, for which you were grateful for. You’d need a bit of time before you were ready for them to move again.

“Relax, darling. Relax.” Asmo’s lips pressed kiss after kiss against your cheek. “It’ll feel good.”

His reassuring words were nice to hear, giving you the slight calmness you needed. You wiggled you hips experimentally and the three of you moaned outright. You barely shifted and yet it already felt so good. You needed this.

You nodded, looking up at Soloman. “You can move now.”

Asmo was the first to give a gentle thrust, whimpering at the feeling. Soon, the two men were able to find a rhythm, one pulling out as the other pushed in and vice versa. It was overwhelming, heart stopping, desperate. Your fingers clawed at Solomon’s shoulders, head flying back against the seating. You could feel your toes curling as their speed increased. You couldn’t contain your voice, moaning out their names as if you were all alone. It wasn’t as of you had the brain capacity to even notice the eyes taking in the act. Your head felt fuzzy, light. Your only thoughts consisted of nonsense or just the sheer amount of pleasure you were feeling.

Their hips snapped in a well timed rhythm against you, their moans aiding in the arrival of your next orgasm. Asmo’s fingers dug deep into the flesh of your thigh, his palms sweating. Solomon kept kissing both you and Asmo, tongue laving against yours. You weren’t able to do much of anything else aside from feel what they were doing to you.

Solomon brought a hand down between your legs to sloppily circle your clit while still keeping his rhythm. The added pleasure was drastic for you, making your body twitch between them. How could you feel so good and they somehow keep adding to it? You knew Asmo wasn’t human but you were starting to think Solomon wasn’t either. Maybe they were both lust demons, hellbent on sucking your soul out through pleasure alone.

“Fuck me! Make me cum!” You weren’t sure how you could even say full sentences, but they made their way out, even if they were slurred.

“You heard the woman,” Solomon purred against your skin. “She wants us to make her cum.”

“You know what to do, then,” Asmo’s words were rushed, as were his movements.

Asmo let go of your thighs but Solomon caught them with his shoulders, bringing his other hand back up to the seat and leaning further down. Asmo replaced his fingers, expertly circling your clit. The angle had them going deeper into you as their rhythm dissipated into a more primal rutting. They each moved fast and hard, sweat and hot air filling the space around you. Even with their steady rhythm gone they had you seeing stars. It didn’t take much longer for you to fall.

Your orgasm ripped through you, leaving your body to quake and shake between them. You didn’t get to come down from it because they kept going, both nipping and kissing along your sweaty skin. You couldn’t take much more. Surely you were going to die from their cocks and a never ending orgasm. It just didn’t seem to stop as they pounded into you, keeping you cumming far longer than you normally would. Even Asmo seemed like he was going to lose control, small growls rippling from him. They sounded involuntary, but you liked them nonetheless. 

“I’m gonna die,” you slurred, cunt throbbing and fluttering around their cocks. “If I cum again, I’ll die.”

“Guess you’re a goner.” Solomon’s words left you whimpering. 

“I want to cum inside you,” Asmo’s voice was jumpy, breathy. “Let me cum inside, please.”

“Do it,” you mumbled.

Cum inside you he did. 

He half screamed your name as he did so, hips snapping up as he emptied himself inside of you. His voice was beautiful, hypnotic. His fingers dug even deeper into you before he finally relaxed back against the seat. He came so much that it was seeping out of you to drip on the floor. Even as he finally relaxed his cock twitched inside of you.

Solomon followed right after, stilling flush against you. He groaned out, his and Asmo’s seed slipping out of you even more with his being added. He shuddered as he came down, running a hand through his sweaty hair. He panted a laugh as he pulled out, body twitching at the slight twinge of pleasure it gave him.

The three of you stayed like that for a moment, panting and trying to regain your composure. The music was still thundering inside the club, everyone still going about their night. Obviously, demons were staring with great interest, some even openly touching themselves. 

“That was amazing,” you slurred, eyes closing. 

Now that you were relaxing after all that strenous work, sleep was catching up with you. With Asmo’s warm body pressing up against you and Solomon’s heat being so close, you were already drifting off.

“You can’t fall asleep just yet, sweetheart,” Asmo purred into your ear. “We have some more work to do.”

“Huhh?” You couldn’t even keep your head up, everything feeling heavy.

Asmo moved out from under you and took up post between your legs, kneeling. “Solomon already got to taste that sweet pussy of yours and I’m jealous.” He spread you open and gave a slow, long lick that had you trembling. “I want a turn.”

Then Asmo was eating out your sensitive cunt. If you thought his fingers and cock was all you needed, you were wrong. His mouth could have you come a thousand times over. He licked and sucked along your clit, moving down to drink the remaining seed that was still inside of you. You wanted to grab his hair and pull him closer, but you also wanted to push him further away, the pleasure being too much. Your body twitched, another orgasm surging forward.

Your eyes rolled back as your orgasm washed over you, voice keening. You were definitely dead from that. They sucked your soul out of you and left a pleasured husk of a human behind. 

Hands were on you then, pulling your sluggish body up and into their warm bodies. The last thing you remember was the two men placing kisses against your lips before exhaustion finally overtook you.

When you next awoke, you were surrounded by warmth and softness. It took you a moment to realize where you were, but when you did, you couldn’t help but to smile.

The familiar scent of the bed you were in let you know you were in Asmo’s room. Said demon was cuddled up to your front, while another body that you assumed to be Solomon cuddled up to your back. 

It was comfortable, and you felt clean. Did they wash you after? That was nice of them. Regardless, their sleeping forms against you lulled you back into dreamland, eyes closing with a smile.


End file.
